


[So Much] Blood On My Hands

by Blue__Dreams



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, Mental Breakdown, Not Happy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Slash, Torture, Whump, not for the easily disturbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue__Dreams/pseuds/Blue__Dreams
Summary: ❝Daisy's brain felt like someone replaced it with fluff from a pillow. Groaning, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Looking around her, she let out an annoyed huff.She was in that dang room again."Give yourself a few moments, please. It isn't good to get up fighting so quickly." Taryan stepped out of the shadows, like the weird, cliche villain he was.Daisy launched herself up, glaring at him. "You know I can get out of here, right?"She prepared to quake herself out of there, but when she tried, nothing happened."Ah, yes, we've both grown stronger since last time, haven't we?" Taryan grinned as Daisy tried again and again.She couldn't get out.ѕнe coυldn'т geт oυт.❞⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪Daisy and the team had finally found Fitz; it had taken a good while, but oh, it was worth it. Everyone could see the excitement vibrating inside Jemma - I mean, who wouldn't be excited to see their husband that died but his past self froze himself and launched his pod with his little body into space, all alone?!But with celebration, danger always lurks around, along with Father Kasius looking for his Destroyer of Worlds.⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪вlood/тorтυre warnιng.





	1. ⚪⚫Chapter One⚫⚪

**Author's Note:**

> Major season five spoilers! Fanfic contains blood, torture, and death
> 
> I do not own Agents of Shield, just the typos and mistakes ;)

"We found him!" Simmons' voice rang from the various screens and computers. "It has to be him!" Daisy could hear the excitement and hope in each word. She joined the small group crowding around her. All eyes turned to Mack.

"Suit up. We have an agent to bring home." He grinned.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

The team, minus May, Coulson, and, for only a few more moments, Fitz, were in space suits, floating around. Daisy was tasked with bringing the pod to the group, as her powers provided the easiest and rather safest way to get to Fitz.

Quaking the strange and unique vibrations around her, she made her way to the pod. She quickly brought it back, as they were all eager to wake their friend. With a few difficulties, they brought Fitz inside.

"Well?" Elena's eyes sparkled. "What are we waiting for?! Open it!" They all laughed, and Mack put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Slowdown YoYo, we just got him inside!" Mack chuckled.

"Yes, well, the sooner the better! Besides, we have everything we need to make sure he's in perfect condition -physically and mentally." Jemma paced despite the joyful expression on her face.

"He'll be fine, Jemma!" Daisy said. "Now, are we ready for me to quake this thing open?"

"Yes," groaned Elena, forever living fast. "You're slower than Turtle Man." A quiet "Hey!" could be heard from him.

"Alright, here we go." She took a deep breath, focusing on the metal's vibrations. Once Daisy, was locked onto it, she busted it open like an egg.  _Carefully_ , of course.

Fitz didn't wake up, but it was expected. Mack lifted up the tiny man and put him on a somewhat comfortable cot. "Welcome back, Turbo." He rested a hand on his knee for a moment, memories of his death flashing behind his eyes.

Jemma laid a blanket over him, and gave Mack a bittersweet smile. "We have him now. Besides, he won't even know he died! Or that we got married. . .or that he even proposed! Oh gosh, what if he changed his mind?!" Now it was Mack's turn to smile.

"He went to space, prepared to sit there, frozen for decades, just for a chance to be with you. He's more than wants to marry you." Their little moment ended when Agent Davis called for the team.

"Uh. . .guys? We have an incoming transmission." He yelled. The team shared glances, before rushing to him.

"From who?" Daisy asked.

"Someone called. . .Taryan Kasius?" Davis answered. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah. . .I do. . ." Daisy sighed.

"Well, he has Kasius in his name, so it's obviously not someone good." Jemma grumbled.

"You got that right. He's Father Kasius. He wants me to be his disciple and be a weapon for him." She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"When did you run into him?" Elena asked, confused.

"Remember when May and I went to save Coulson and Talbat? From the alien ship? They put some kind of weird device on my head that made me physically unconscious, but mentally I was with  _him._ " She explained.

"Greetings, agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I am Taryan, master of the house of Kasius. I'm afraid you have something of mine, and I am not leaving without her." His voice was crystal clear through the speaker.

"Daisy isn't your's! She isn't going anywhere." Mack growled. There was a pause.

"I have every weapon on this ship pointed at yours. If you do not return the Destroyer of Worlds to me within thirty of your minutes, your ship will be blown to pieces"

And just as quickly as he came, he was gone.

"Well. . .guess I'll see you guys in a few days?" Daisy started to back away. Everyone whirled around to face her, and exploded at once.

"If you think we're gonna hand you over to that blue creep-!"

"Absolutely not-!"

" _Tremors-"_

"Guys.  _Guys_. GUYS!" Daisy shouted, silencing all of them. "Look out the window- his ship is  _huge_! We can't out fly them, we can't out gun them! So, hand me over, then return to Earth and make some plans to bust me out of ya want me so much." She smiled.

"Daisy, what if it's not a few days! What if he leaves to someplace we can't find!" Mack argued.

"Both options suck. Die or condemn a friend to torture." Elena muttered.

"You're not condemning me to torture! C'mon, we found Fitz in less than a month, I bet you can find me in two weeks." She started walking away and grabbing anything she thought she'd need.

"But what if he leaves this solar system? We only found Fitz because he was close!" Simmons pleaded.

"Guys. I'm not gonna let all of us die because you're scared I can't kick his blue balls; but trust me, I've done it before, I'll do it again."

The team shared looks with each other; they knew there was no stopping her.

"Daisy. . .what if we took over their ship!" Mack tried one last time.

Daisy shook her head. "It's too big." She walked back to Davis, and turned on the speaker.

"Hey there Kasius. Destroyer of Worlds here. Yeah, um, I'm coming over, so don't shoot us. In fact, if you harm a hair on one of my friends, I'll  _'blow your ship to pieces_.'" She nodded to Agent Davis, who reluctantly steered the ship to Kasius'.

Daisy turned, a brave smirk on her face. Inside, her stomach was churning.  _This is for your friends_ , she thought to herself.  _Don't be a coward_.

Jemma embraced her, sniffling. "Be careful, ok? We just got Fitz back, we don't wanna lose you, too."

"I'll be ok, Jemma." Daisy rubbed her back a little.

"I know." Simmons gave her a watery smile.

Elena gave Daisy a big grin and a high five. "Go Destroyer of Worlds. Beat him to pulp for me, will you?"

She chuckled. "I will." It was Mack's turn.

Daisy knew this wasn't easy for him. He saw her as a little sister just as she saw him as a big brother. "Hey, I'll be back before you know it, Director Mack." She teased, then hugged him. She reached out and listened, or clung, to his strong, comforting vibrations.

"I know Tremors. . .I know. . ." They separated, and Daisy waved goodbye to everyone.

"Ready when you are, Davis." She yelled. The door opened, and Taryan with several guards met them.

"Aw, there she is! My weapon. . .my soon to be disciple!" Taryan greeted, rather smugly.

Mack frowned deeply, and Elena shared a disgusted look with Simmons. Daisy resisted the urge to shiver.

"Taryan! You let my friends go peacefully, and I'll come with you. Peacefully." She promised. His shark grin grew, and he nodded.

"Of course! I care not of your friends, and I know better than to anger you in your. . .rebellious mind and spirit." His eyes sparkled. "Which we will fix."

Daisy nodded to her team. Hesitantly, reluctantly, they left her behind. Alone with the sadistic, blue sicko. Once the door was closed, two guards grabbed her by the arms, and attached inhabiting hand cuffs to temporarily disable her powers.

"I'm sure you'll want to see them leave safely." Taryan led the group to a window. Daisy watched as they flew away, to Earth, where Fitz will wake up and they'll all be  _safe._

The sapling of anxiety bloomed to a freaking forest.

Daisy was too distracted to notice another guard coming up behind her with a syringe. Before she could react, he plunged the sedative into her neck. The guards let go of her as she yanked her arms away and stumbled backwards.

The room was spinning, and it sounded like she was underwater. Her vision blurred, and she could faintly make out Taryan gently shushing her and lowering her to the ground.

"You will be cured, and then, you'll fight the war you deserve to fight."

That was the last thing she heard. And then,

_Nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my book! I hope you enjoyed, and feedback is always wanted.
> 
> ~Tremors


	2. ⚪⚫Chapter Two⚫⚪

"We _have_ to get her back!" Elena rushed behind Mack.

"I know." He said, face blank.

"We can't do it alone."

"I know."

"We also have to tell May!"

Mack stopped, and turned to the brunette. "I _know_. Just. . .slow down, _please._ " Elena muttered a few colorful words underneath her breath as Mack walked away again. She then followed him to the numerous screens.

Mack nodded to Jemma, and she pressed a few buttons. A screen with May and Coulson popped up. They were sitting down on what the group believed to be a bed.

"Did you guys find him?" May asked, a small, hopeful smile on her face. Jemma nodded with a grin.

"Yes, he is resting and will wake up in only a few hours." She answered. May let out a sigh of relief.

"Where's Daisy?" Coulson looked like he was on his death bed. Though, really, he almost was.

A tense silence filled the air, until Mack stepped forward. "Kasius. He. . .He came and took her."

Despair and worry washed over Coulson's features. "No. _No no no no_." He started clambering up from his seat while May lurched forward to stop him.

"Calm down, Coulson. You need to calm down." She soothed. Coulson took a deep breath, taking a moment to think.

"Simmons, when Fitz wakes up. . .can you find me a new cure?" He asked, surprising everyone.

"A-A new. . .cure? But sir, I thought-" Jemma began to sputter.

"Yeah, well, that was before Daisy was alone with that freak." Coulson sighed. "Please, Jemma."

All eyes were turned to her. She had a small, unsure and nervous smile. "Of course Sir. As soon as Fitz wakes up, we will start."

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Daisy's brain felt like someone replaced it with fluff and fuzz from a pillow. Groaning, she began to sit up, rubbing her eyes. Looking around her, she let out an annoyed huff.

She was in that _dang_ room again.

"Give yourself a few moments, please. It isn't good to get up fighting so quickly." Taryan stepped out of the shadows, like the weird, cliche villain he was.

Daisy launched herself up, glaring at him. "You know I can get out of here, right?"

He let out a chuckle. "Ah, yes. It was rather quite amazing, really. But _unfortunately_ , I've made it stronger, so it can contain you."

"Yeah well, I got stronger, too. A lot stronger." She prepared to quake herself out of there, but when she tried, nothing happened.

"You're talking about your fight with, er. . .Talbat? Was that his name? Anyways, he isn't important." Taryan continued talking as if everything was perfectly fine. Though, for him, everything was finely perfect. "I saw you fight him, and you did superb!"

She couldn't get out.

 _She couldn't get out_.

Daisy was sure if she had her powers, the room would be trembling like her hands.

"What. . . ?" She held her panic at bay so she could think clearly. "Why. . .what did you do?"

"I already told you; you're _mine_." Her stomach rolled. Mack and the others were right; she should've stayed and come up with a better plan.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Fitz's eyes flew open in a moment of confusion and panic. _That didn't feel very long?_ He wondered, though really, he had no sense of time while frozen. He looked around, thoroughly confused with the familiar ship.

The scientist sat up, but froze when he saw a familiar sight.

And _gosh_ , was she beautiful.

"Jemma?" Fitz timidly asked. "You guys found me? Are we -are we in the future?!"

Jemma's laugh was light and pretty, like little bells. "No, Fitz. Not anymore." At his even more bewildered expression, she continued. "It's a long story, one that we can explain after getting something for you to eat."

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

"I _died?!_ " Fitz shrieked. "And now a blue alien has Daisy because she supposedly _destroyed Earth?! And_ Coulson is _dying?!_ "

Mack let out a puff of breath. "Yeah, basically."

"How do you guys sound so, so. . .calm?!"

"We lived through it." Elena shrugged, Jemma nodding in agreement.

"Fitz, I know you _just_ woke up, but. . .we need your help. Coulson wants us to find a different cure to save him, so we can then save Daisy." Jemma begged.

"Yes, yes of course! But can I _please_ have _at least_ an hour to take all this in?" Fitz asked.

"Of course!" She beamed. "You know where to find me when you're ready."

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

"Now, I know last time you made your statement quite clear of who's side you're on, but I'm giving you one more chance." Taryan clasped his hands behind his back. "Will you join me, and become what you deserve to be?"

"Go. To. _Hell._ " Daisy spat. He sighed, his face crestfallen.

"I knew you'd say that. But oh well. I will convert you to righteousness." Taryan reached out a hand to stroke her face, but Daisy swatted it away. "You just need to be broken in beforehand. We will start simple. No food, no water, no sleep, and no _time_."

Daisy lunged at him, but he flickered away before she could reach him. She slammed onto the ground, and growled with frustration. She _really_ hated blue aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and for all the Kudos! Also, I feel like I should tell you guys; for fanfictions, I write smaller chapters, but I update sooner, so. . .yay? Thanks again!
> 
> ~TREMORS


	3. ⚪⚫Chapter Three⚫⚪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for skipping out on a few days! 
> 
> But hey, enjoy this cross over chapter! ;))

Jemma was sitting in a chair, staring at the wall with a deep frown while her mind tried to work out a solution. However, she was interrupted by loud _bangs_ and sounds of objects falling down and -Did something glass just shatter?

Fitz stumbled into the doorway, his eyes shining. There was a long, awkward moment while the two just stared at each other, Jemma confused and concerned and Fitz trying to catch his breath.

"I. . .have an. . .idea!" He panted. Jemma's face lit up, but he lifted a finger to stop her. "But I'm not too sure if it'll work."

"Well, any idea is better than none!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I was thinking, Daisy has both the Centipede Serum, GH-325, _and_ Jiaying's DNA!" Fitz began explaining. "What if we combined her blood with a hint of Captain America's serum to give it that final boost it needs?"

"Yes, but how do we heal his dead tissue?" Jemma bit her lip.

"I think I know just the person that can help."

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

"And so you see, it can most likely heal you!" Jemma ended her mini presentation, but was met with confused stares from her team.

They were crowded around Coulson's bed, much to the retired director's dismay. He frowned. "I'm just going to nod and pretend I understood all of that." He snarked.

May shuffled forward. "But Steve Rogers went into hiding. He's running from at least one hundred countries."

"Yes, well, I've been running a facial search for him and anyone who might be with him for the past eighteen hours. Give it a few more, and we should have a match!" Fitz smiled at his science partner, and apparently wife. (Which, he was extremely glad they were married, though they were going to remarry so he had the memories and experience, too.)

"How can you be so sure?" Elena spoke up. "So many others have been trying-"

"Oh please, this is Fitz we're talking about!" Simmons interrupted.

A soft _ding_ interrupted the group. "Speak of the devil!" Fitz muttered. "That was it, just then." They all shared surprised looks, and left. May gave Coulson a somewhat sympathetic look that was supposed to comfort him as he was left behind.

"Well, where's our Captain?" Mack asked.

Fitz looked up from his tablet, surprised. "France. More specifically, Paris."

"I guess we're going to Paris." May had her signature smirk plastered on her face.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

They arrived in Paris after several, long hours. Mack decided to send in May, Elena, and Simmons along with himself. If he was honest, he'd much rather have his partner with him. _This is to save Coulson_ , he reminded himself, _and then we can save Daisy._

Mack lead the small team down the ramp, and they piled into a van. After some driving, they finally hit the city traffic.

An hour or two later, they had finally reached the city. Fitz, though he was still back with Coulson, was flying several D.W.A.R.F.S. around the city. The group split up, comms turned on and ready.

May was scoping out the southern part of the famous city of love. Fitz had told her beforehand a suspicious blond, redhead, and a very dark brunet were often seen meeting at a little cafe.

She slipped into the quaint restaurant with a pleasant smile, ordered some coffee, and sat down. Her calculating eyes scanned the room until they locked with another pair of just as calculating -if not more- eyes.

May slid out of her seat, and calmly walked to her table. "Agent Romanoff, long time no see." She coldly stated.

"Agent May. I see you're just as lonely as ever." Natasha took a sip from her drink, her emerald eyes innocently blinking up at her.

"No, actually. Not anymore." She cracked a grin, Natasha doing the same.

"It's good to see you Melinda." Natasha gestured to the seat in front of her, which May happily took. "Though I am curious about why you're here in Paris. I know you're not here to reconnect."

May sighed. "I'm here for Steve Rogers. You've talked to him fairly recently."

Natasha's face quickly went blank. "What do you want with him? Because if you're here to turn him in, I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"What would I gain from turning him in?"

"Oh, come on May. We both know that _I_ know S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't gone. And if you guys made some kind of deal with somebody. . ."

May leaned forward. "We wouldn't betray someone like him. Besides, his biggest fan would kill me."

Natasha's eyebrow lifted, and the corner of her mouth quirked upwards, creating Natasha's classic look. "I knew Coulson was still alive."

"Yeah, but not for much longer. We need some of Steve's blood to save him." May quickly summed up their current problem.

"It must be bad if you're going to reveal he's alive." Natasha said. May gave her a look.

"It is. So please, where is Rogers?" She pleaded for the first time in a long time.

"He should be here in less than two minutes." Natasha eyed the gold watch on her wrist. "We meet here every other Thursday."

It was already Thursday? May instantly grew worried for Daisy, and muttered a curse.

"What's wrong?" Natasha raised her eyebrows to express her concern and confusion.

"We had an agent, a really good agent, taken captive Monday morning." May huffed. "We were going to go rescue her but-"

"But Coulson needs desperate help." Natasha caught on.

"Natasha?" A new voice joined in their conversation. "Is everything ok?"

May was so happy to see this man that she almost wanted to jump up and hug him. Key word: _almost_.

"Yeah, everything's fine. We're just gonna go on a small road trip and meet up with an old friend." Natasha grinned. "Maybe you can sign some more of his vintage cards."

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

It took them more than a half hour to gather their stuff and meet at the rondevu point. The group then made their way back to the plane, where Fitz and Coulson were waiting.

"Wait, let me get this straight." Sam Wilson frowned in disbelief. "Your agent that can make and control earthquakes,who _supposedly_ destroyed the world in the future and is known across galaxies _as the_ _Destroyer of Worlds_ was kidnapped by aliens, meanwhile a dead guy who isn't really dead made a deal with literal Satan and is now dying because of it?"

Simmons let out a humorless laugh. "Well, when you put it that way. . ."

They made their way up the ramp, and May lead them to Coulson after introducing Fitz.

"Coulson." Natasha rushed forward. Coulson was the second person willing to take her in when she first joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Right after Clint, of course. Though she may not be his surrogate daughter Daisy, the two were still very good friends.

"Hey, Nat. Long time no see." He shifted around, trying to be comfortable and sit up at the same time. Coulson froze, however, when he saw Steve. He held out his hand, and shook Steve's when he grabbed it. "Mr. Captain America Sir. What a pleasant surprise!"

"Surprise?" May tried not to sound too amused. "Jemma gave you a whole presentation on the best course of action in saving you."

Coulson looked hurt and offended that May would betray him in front of his hero. Steve looked somewhat uncomfortable, but also entertained between the two. Natasha shook her head while Sam stood there, feeling very left out. He was the only one who didn't know who anybody was, besides Steve and Nat, of course.

"Hey, we're taking off." Fitz popped his head in. "Just thought you might want to know."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Wakanda. There's a sixteen year old we need to see."

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Daisy was curled up on the ground, her eyes screwed shut. They burned whenever they were open for more than half a second.

Her stomach stopped growling a long time ago, and instead just kept with the constant, sharp pain. It literally felt like it was eating itself. Maybe it was.

But neither of those compared to the pounding in her head. Daisy couldn't think of a nother time when it hurt more than right now (though she was fairly sure she was in a strange, somewhat delirious state, making it hard to think).

To top the cherry on the cake, there was no time. Daisy was tempted to start counting seconds, but she was afraid she'd really be delirious, and downright crazy, then.

It's felt like at least a week since she's been here, and she was hoping that in the conscious world, Fitzsimmons were figuring out how to get the strange device off of her and wake her up.

Something told her that wasn't the case.

Maybe it was better to count seconds, so she could keep track of time and hope.

_One one thousand._

_Two one thousand._

_Three one thousand-_

_One one thousand._

_Two one thousand-_

She's so tired.

_One one thousand-_

_One one thousand-_

_One one thousand_. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I did some research trying to find a different way to save Coulson, but this was the best I could scrap together. XD I'm sorry if you wanted more Mack/Elena/Daisy action. There will definitely be more Daisy next chapter *evil laugh.* Anywho, that's all, my little earthquakes. 
> 
> ~TREMORS
> 
> P.S. I'm a little worried it might be coming off as this, so I wanna clarify; Mack and Daisy are not together. Mack and Elena are, it's just an unimportant detail rn.


	4. ⚪⚫Chapter Four⚫⚪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, please ignore any grammar and spelling mistakes, it's 1:30 am, I'll come back and fix it XD 
> 
> But anywho, THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS!! I'm super happy! It's been a y e a r since I've written fanfiction, plus this is my first AOS fanfiction! So...thank youuu!
> 
> Enjoy this somewhat long chapter!

The world spun as Daisy rolled over from her back to her side. She curled into herself, trying to find some sort of comfort in the midst of pain. Though she had no concept of time in this hellhole, she did know that if she was in the real world, she'd be, at the very least, on her deathbed. But, as Taryan made quite clear, she was perfectly fine in the conscious world.

Daisy clenched her teeth as the devil himself flickered into the room. If she had the strength, she would've punched his stupid blue face until his head rolled off his shoulders.

Taryan towered over her, his smug grin contradicting his eyes filled with awe and wonder.

"Are you ready to begin your journey to glory?" He asked. Daisy let out a tired laugh.

"If you think a little sleepiness and hunger will make me break," She grunted, "you're dumber than I thought."

His hopeful face morphed to sadness. "You will have only a few more days until my patience wears thin; if you do not rise to become your destiny when I return, I may have to turn to more. . .uncivil and violent methods."

Taryan crouched down, and stroked her hair. "Please, let this silly, meaningless S.H.I.E.L.D. go. Be free, and join me!"

Daisy jerked her head away, and instantly regret it when it caused her head to pound infinitely times worse than before.

"No thanks." She spat.

He only stared as he disappeared, leaving Daisy alone with her thoughts.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

"We will be arriving within the hour!" Fitz announced, and the growing group split to prepare a little more.

Steve stayed with Coulson, shaking his head as Natasha and Sam began to do the same. They understood; he need to talk to his friend, _alone_.

"Coulson," Steve started once they left the room. "Why didn't you tell us you were alive?"

"Well. . ." Coulson shifted in his bed, trying to get comfortable. "Fury needed you guys to come together, and I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Oh, you know, the usual being dead for some days, being resurrected with alien blood, saving S.H.I.E.L.D and the world, and adopting a kid." He summed up what happened while the Avengers were off in their tower. "And then more stuff came up. Did you know we had to fight a super intelligent robot that became human? Oh, and we went to the future. And space. In fact, the only place left where we haven't really gone is the ocean."

Steve's face was a mixture of confused, scared, and amused. "What?" Was all he could say. Coulson shrugged in response.

With a sigh, Steve carefully sat on his bed, and put a comforting hand on Coulson's leg. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're alive." Coulson grinned that _the Captain America,_ his _hero_ , was glad that _he_ was alive. "Oh, and we are telling the rest of the Aven-, er, the. . .group."

Coulson's happy face fell. "You guys really do need to get back together." Steve raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like some teenager ranting about their favourite band."

"Don't I?"

The two shared a smile.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Daisy groaned as Taryan came into her view. "Please." She whined. "Just leave me alone." She did _not_ feel like dealing with him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He paused. "What is your name? As fitting as it is, Destroyer of Worlds is a little bit much to say each time, and Quake is too. . .childish and pathetic for someone like you."

She weakly laughed. "Take a few guesses."

"C'mon, my dear. It won't hurt you."

"It'll hurt my pride."

"I suppose I could just give you a name. . .How about Skye." He smiled.

Oh.

_Oh._

If she wanted to kill him before, she really _really_ wanted to now.

Daisy wasn't sure if he actually knew her and her name and simply wanted _her_ to be the one to admit it, or if the universe just _hated_ her.

"Daisy." She growled. Taryan grinned.

"Aw, yes. I know what a daisy looks like. It's a fragile, little thing." He monologued. "But I'll make you stronger than anyone you will meet."

"Whatever." She just wanted to _sleep_. Once she got back home, she was going to close her eyes and not wake up until she became straight. So, really, never (she will forever be a bisexual bby).

"I think it's time you join us in the real world." Taryan said. "We will begin your training, and you _will_ comply."

 _Oh gosh,_ Daisy wanted to say out loud. _Not that Hydra crap again._

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

T'Challa did not expect this group of frenimies mixed with strangers to suddenly arrive on his doorstop today. He and his guards walked out to greet them.

"Rogers, it is good to see you again." He politely greeted.

"Sorry to bother you, but we need Shuri's help." Natasha had a grim expression. Coulson was rolled out in a wheelchair (May might of had to threaten to ICE him and carry him out like a damsel in distress for him to even sit in it).

"Your highness or whatever I'm supposed to call you-" Coulson started, but T'Challa corrected him.

"T'Challa." At Coulson's startled expression, he continued. "You may call me T'Challa."

"Sounds like chinchilla." Fitz whispered to Simmons, who had to stifle a giggle.

Shuri, as if she knew she was needed, walked over to the tiny crowd. "Brother, who are these white people?" She asked as she walked to Sam. The two proceeded to do their personal handshake.

"We will explain everything." May promised. "And trust me, it's a lot to explain."

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

"I know just the thing!" Shuri exclaimed as she ran around her lab. "If I use this, but modify it with _that_ , then. . ." She proceeded to ramble off with huge science words that made even Fitzsimmons' heads dizzy.

"She's good." Mack complimented, and T'Challa could only nod in agreement.

"How long will this take?" Elena asked.

"This building part should take ten minutes, give or take, and the actual surgery should be around an hour." The intelligent teenager answered.

Elena nodded, and the group fell silent until Shuri cheered.

"Done!" She held up a strange device that looked like a mixture of a syringe and a gun. "Do we have the blood?"

Simmons handed Shuri two large vials of blood; both were Daisy's. "We have more." She reassured.  Each member had a collection of extra blood in case they needed a blood transfusion after an injury.

"Excellent! Now," Shuri grabbed them, and turned to her technology. "I'm going to separate some of the centipede serum, GH-325, and the Captain America serum, and deliver that to each cell. Then, I'm going to give him a blood transfusion with Daisy's blood. It will. . .er. . .make a new blood cell, to put it in short words."

"How so?" Mack asked, completely confused. Shuri chuckled.

"You wouldn't understand. Not many do." Shuri gave him a lighthearted grin. "Now, are we ready?"

"Wait," May held everyone up. "How do we know the GH-325 won't make him go crazy again?"

"Well, it was already exposed and satisfied in his bloodstream, and with Daisy's blood, it should. . .calm it down, in a way." Jemma explained.

" _Now_ can I fix the broken white man?"

" _Shuri_!"

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

"Coulson, are you awake?" Shuri hovered over the weak, drowsy man.

"Gosh, I think so." He groaned. "I feel dead yet not dead, too."

Shuri nodded. "You need to rest a little longer, but I can't put anything else in your system for twenty four hours. You'll have to sleep on your own; you should feel significantly better then."

"Thank you. . ." He passed out.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

When Coulson woke up again, he really did feel a lot better. Instead of feeling like death on two feet, he felt sick. Like he had a bad case of flu.

It wasn't too long until his team greeted him. "How do you feel, Sir?" Jemma asked as soon as she walked in.

"Like I'm going to live." Coulson grinned. Dang, it really did feel good like this. But, even more than that, he felt ready to save his agent.

"Yes, well, a few more days of rest and you can get back on your feet." The doctor promised with her sweet smile.

"And then we can go get Daisy." May reassured him. She knew him too well, sometimes.

Fine. He'll rest, just so when he finally punched Taryan, it'll be at his full strength.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Daisy opened her eyes, and the new, white room spun. The sudden, unexpected transition from being starved last death to feeling comfortable caused her stomach to rise.

Quickly, she looked around and was relieved when she saw the metal waste bin by her bed. She snatched it just as she hurled.

A blue hand placed itself on her shoulder, and she would have flinched if she wasn't so busy at the moment.

Once she was finally done, she looked up. A female Kree doctor held out a napkin and a cup with some clear substance for Daisy to take. She took the napkin to wipe her mouth but eyed the cup suspiciously.

"The cup has a simple mouthwash in it." She explained to Daisy. "I'm sure you would rather taste mint then. . .puke."

Hesitantly, Daisy took it and swished it around her mouth. She handed the cup back to the doctor once she was finished. The Kree turned away and poured the liquid down a sink.

"Where am I?" Daisy asked as she watched the woman.

"Taryan's personal Inhuman training ship." She answered. "He had it built when he first heard the whisper of your name. He is constantly evolving it, making it the best ship yet."

Perfect! _Wonderful,_ even!

Please note the deep sarcasm.

The doctor handed her a small, grey, dissolvable pill.

"This will clear away any remaining nausea."

Daisy gratefully took it.

"Taryan should be here any moment, so I will leave to give you a few moments alone." The Kree doctor then left the room, the door sliding open with a _whoosh_ , but only after she put in a code and used her finger print.

Daisy leaned back in the bed, and took in her surroundings. It looked like a normal hospital room, but very white and high tech. It reminded her of Star Wars, or more specifically, the kid TV series Clone Wars.

She jumped when the door opened again, and glared at the ugly blue face that greeted her.

"Hello, Daisy." Taryan grinned. She wanted to quake all of his bones to dust, but she knew to double check before making a fool of herself.

Daisy rubbed her neck, and sure enough, there was an inhibitor. 

"It's very nice to see you awake." He stepped forward. "Now, let's prepare for training."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave a kudos and a comment!.
> 
> ~TREMORS


	5. ⚪⚫Chapter Five⚫⚪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my little earthquakes! This chapter has a lot of blood and torture. (This whole book will) I just wanted to remind you before you continue!
> 
> Btw I changed the title, it went from Destroyer of Worlds to So Much Blood On My Hands. If you have a better title/recommendation, please tell me XD

Daisy hated inhibitors; they ached, they itched, and they forced her powers inside her. It was like thousands of bees were shoved into a tiny jar. If Taryan didn't kill her, surely this will.

That being said, she was rather grateful when they finally switched the inhibitor off.

Taryan and a rather large group of heavily armed guards were leading her down hallway after hallway. It was getting hard to believe this vast place was a _spaceship._

Another set of grey doors slid open, and revealed a large arena. Her stomach churned as she gazed at the room.

At the back of the room was a row of targets, moving and still. To one side was a climbing wall that lead to platforms, and every few minutes, the platforms moved around. To another side was a large selection of weapons, punching bags, and other seemingly random items. At the front was a protected, risen seating area similar to the one on Taryan's son's ship. In the center was a big empty space for sparring. There were two sets of doors on the two opposing sides. Daisy and her group had entered the front.

The guards nudged her forward until she was in the center of the room.  Daisy looked up, and made eye contact with Taryan. She glared at his sweet smile.

"Now, my dear, we will begin with just a few exercises, both physical and with your powers." He ordered.

Gosh, it was like some extreme gym class.

When the inhibitor was finally turned off, the ground shook as she closed her eyes, relishing the rush and relief of freedom.

"Go on, begin. Your trainer will be here shortly." Taryan urged. Daisy only smirked.

"No thanks, I'm good. I hate exercising."

"Do I have to bring in motivation?" He growled, and motioned to a guard. One of the doors opened on what Daisy has deemed the "Death and Pain" wall (because of all the _numerous_ guns, knives, and more), and then guards dragged out a young boy. He had to be at least seven. He wasn't human, but humanoid. The boy had green skin, and two pieces of charcoal for eyes. His ears were pointed, and his head was smooth and shiny. But most importantly, he looked _terrified_.

Daisy eyed him and the long knife resting on his neck for a moment, and then turned back to Taryan. "What are you. . .what are you doing with him?"

"Motivating you." His smile made Daisy want to vomit. "If you don't do what we say, they will kill him." Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"How did you even get him? Where are his parents?" She asked in dreadful curiosity.

"Oh Daisy. Did you really think my people hadn't conquered anyone? That we sat around, twiddling our thumbs and looked pretty?" Taryan chuckled. "He's a slave of war. We're not monsters; we don't kill _all_ the children."

Daisy's stomach lurched, and she stumbled backwards. "Y-you. . .you're. . ."

"You, you. . .? I what?" He smiled. "Now, let's continue. I want you warmed up for your trainer."

Daisy swallowed. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Whatever your humans do before training."

With a sigh, she started stretching and doing warm ups May taught her. Her heart clenched when she thought of the older woman. She missed her dearly. Though at first things had been icy, the two grew close before they realized it.

She must be worried about her, but Coulson (' _If he's still alive_ ,' she bitterly thought to herself) must be going berserk. Poor team will have to deal with him. She knew Fitzsimmons would cuddle and support each other while they figured out where she was, and she knew Elena would be bothering Mac to do something. She might bother him so much he'll kiss her to make her shut up.

Daisy didn't have a pair, but she was enough. Love didn't really seem like her thing, at least, not right now. Besides, she loves her dysfunctional family more than anything.

Her sentimental thoughts were interrupted by the doors opening again, and a new blue walked in. With a shudder, Daisy couldn't help but think how much the alien reminded her of Sinara.

Her black hair was slightly curly, and was a few inches past her shoulders. On her face, small and large, black and white, dots sprinkled across her cheeks and nose like thousands of freckles. She also had black markings on her eyes that made it look like she was wearing heavy eye shadow.

"Hello, Destroyer of Worlds. I am your trainer, Kirvva." She greeted. Her cold eyes sent even colder shivers down Daisy's back. "To officially start your training today, you will kill the boy."

It took a few moments for the words to register in Daisy's head. "I. . .what?!" She whirled around to Taryan. "You said he wouldn't die!"

"Hm, yes, if you obeyed." He stated nonchalantly, his head resting in his palm. "But you've been given your orders."

"I will _not,_ nor will I ever, kill an _innocent child._ " She growled.

"You have one more chance." Kirvva smiled.

"I won't!" Daisy thrusted her hand forward to quake the guards, but only moments before she could, she felt the inhibitor switched on.

Daisy's eyes widened as the child started to cry and yell, struggling to get away. She lunged forward, reaching for the boy. Their hands grazed against each other, and their eyes met. He fell silent as Daisy screamed.

Blood.

 _Blood_.

Gosh, there was so much _blood._ Daisy collapsed with him, and begged for him to stay with her. The only response she got was a gurgling sound, as he choked on his own _blood_. Daisy felt tears run down her cheeks, but when she went to wipe them away, she froze. Her hands were covered in _blood_.

 _Blood._ So much _blood_.

Kirvva crouched down, and brought her dark lips to Daisy's ear. "Don't worry, little flower. Next time, it'll be by your hand." She drew the distressed girl close, despite Daisy's revolted reaction.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

It was only a few hours later when Kirvva, Taryan, and Daisy were back in the training room.

"Now, today we are going to build up your immunity to pain." Kirvva had Daisy strapped to a chair that looked like it came out of a messed up, sadistic dentist office.

The female Kree was pacing back and forth, examining each weapon. Daisy watched her, exhausted but on edge. She eyed the bigger, deadlier looking devices, and couldn't help but feel _some_ relief when Kirvva picked up a vial with a bright red liquid.

"This is known as one of the least deadliest poisons in all the galaxies." Kirvva swung her hips as she walked back over to her. "The only way you can die from it is from its intense _pain._ Saying this, it is known as _the_ most painful _thing_ in all the galaxies. One drop brings down the strongest, toughest warriors."

One of the guards that was always with Taryan or Daisy stepped forward and forced her mouth open. Kirvva plugged Daisy's nose, and poured the poison down her throat. Daisy tried to not swallow it, but once her mouth was harshly shut, she had no choice. She instantly regretted it.

Daisy couldn't even scream.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Kirvva opened her eyes with a smile. She was excited to see how Daisy had dealt with the poison.

She slipped out of her bed, and made her way to the bathroom. She went through her routine, and swiftly made her way to the arena.

Kirvva smirked at the sight. Daisy laid on the chair, the straps undone, staring at the ceiling. She circled the girl, her eyes drinking in the sight.

"Good morning, little flower." She purred. "How are you this morning."

Whether Daisy was in such a state that she couldn't hear, or if she was ignoring her, Kirvva didn't know. All she knew was Daisy didn't react until she placed a hand on her cheek. She flinched, and glared at her.

"Don't touch me." Daisy snarled, disgusted, and, to be honest, terrified. Kirvva tsked at her, clucking her tongue.

"Now now, Daisy, don't react like that." Kirvva said. "We have a busy day today. Taryan wants to finish your training as quickly as we can, so we will be moving fast. Today you're going to face different opponents. We even picked up one or two inhumans for you! "

Daisy grew cold. She had only one thought; _Blood._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it had a lot of blood XD Anywho, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos!
> 
> ~TREMORS


	6. ⚪⚫Chapter Six⚫⚪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I really don't like this chapter, but I'm keeping it because 1) It's been a month, 2) I've rewritten it so. Many. Times., And 3) it's a mandatory filler. Enjoy!(?)

Daisy eyed the inhuman across from her. She took in his red, curly hair, his emerald green eyes, his dark and numerous freckles. If she was going to be his killer, she wanted to remember him - he doesn't deserve to be forgotten. None of them did.

"Don't worry, I will make sure your death is quick." He regretfully promised. Daisy gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, but. . .you won't be going home." She warned him. He either died swiftly with a twist of his neck, or slowly and painfully by Kirvva.

His gaze hardened, and any guilt disappeared. "Yes I am! My wife is waiting for me, my two little kids are waiting for me!"

Daisy slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry. . ."

He was no match for her. Besides, she's the Destroyer of Worlds.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

"Daisy."

The girl stiffened at the silky voice, the voice that haunted her every moment of every day.

"Let me wash your wounds." Kirvva glided over to her, a bowl filled with water and a white rag in her hands. She also held gauze and bandages, and even a sling.

"I'm fine. I didn't get hurt." Daisy all. but growled.

Kirvva smirked. "You're wrong; you just didn't feel _any_ of it. Looks like your training is working."

Daisy looked down at herself, and gagged. Her ankle, _oh gosh_. _How_ did she not feel it? It was horrible! Twisted and crushed and bleeding and - Daisy looked away, not able to take it.

"What," she panted, stumbling into a chair. "What did you do to me?!"

"Your nightly training. I told you you would grow immune to pain."

Every night, Kirvva forced the red poison down Daisy's throat. And as the nights went by, Daisy realized that the pain _was_ becoming more and more bearable. She just didn't know _all_ pain would become _this_ bearable.

"How have I been walking?!" Daisy asked. "I-I can't fight or train like this!"

"Of course not! So we will give you some of our powerful, good-working healing pills, and tomorrow you will be as good as new." Kirvva started washing and bandaging Daisy's wounds.

"Now, training will resume tomorrow."

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Days blurred together. Weeks blurred together. Faced blurred together, morphing into one horrible, terrifying face, pleading for mercy in Daisy's dreams.

Daisy stumbled into her room, finished with training for the day. She dunked her ruby dripping hands into a large bowl full of water.

Her face twisted and contorted into one of agony as she tried not to cry. She _tried_. She'd _been_ trying. Daisy tried so hard to keep her hope up, to not crumble under despair, but it's been _so hard._

A tear slipped down her cheek, and she let out a choked sob. She slid down to the ground, trying not to let her stained hands touch her face.

She put her face between her knees, and gasped for air as she tried to remember how to breathe again. Daisy felt a slender hand on her back, and she looked up. Through her blurred vision, she could see Kivva's eyes sympathetically looking down at her.

Kirvva gracefully sat down next to the crying girl, and held her. " _Shhh._ " She murmured, stroking Daisy's hair.

Daisy sobbed, clinging onto her only source of comfort, despite how much she hated it. She wished it was Jemma, or Coulson, or even May.

Her crying stilled, and her tears dried. A look of determination took over her face.

If her team wasn't going to save her, Daisy was going to save herself.

Tonight, she'd escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence! I had family visiting (for a long time 😒), and it got too busy! But, here is go! 
> 
> Also, follow me on Instagram! I talk to y'all more, and keep you posted on my. . .activeness... XD
> 
> It's @S.pider.W.idow 
> 
> ~TREMORS


	7. ⚪⚫Chapter Seven⚫⚪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets kinda dark at the end, blood warning!

With the no longer growing number of months Daisy has been captured, Daisy had memorized the guards' schedule.

She previously had spent her nights with that awful poison, but since she's become immune to it, Daisy was moved to a private room. She was pleased to discover that the pair of guards was cut to one, and that there was a ten minute break between the guards. They always switched ten minutes after what Daisy assumed was midnight (though there wasn't really a night in an alien spaceship).

Her plan was simple and hopefully easy, get the guard inside, knock him unconscious, and run to the Docks. The Docks, Daisy discovered, was where smaller and private ships entered, exited, and rested.

It was five minutes before the break, so Daisy began her plan, which would leave her fifteen minutes of escape time.

"Guard, guard!" Daisy yelled. "I'm gonna be sick!!"

She heard a muffled grunt, but the door didn't open.

Daisy sighed, and let out a shriek. "O-oh gosh, it hurrrts!! But how? I thought my mistress Kirvva cured me from pain?! Oh guard, save me, please?"

Daisy stifled a giggle as the door opened. With a small struggle, she got the guard down.

"Seriously? I was barely even acting." Daisy rolled her eyes at how dumb the sleeping guard was. "But thanks~!"

Daisy finally left her cell, running down the hallway to the right. _'Ten minutes left_. . .' She thought to herself.

Daisy bit her lip, realizing she didn't know where to go. All Daisy knew was the the Docks were to the back of the ship on the right side of her cell. Which was better than nothing, right?

"I'm an idiot." She muttered to herself, running down hall after hall. "Why did I think I could just wing it, I'm not Tony Stark."

Daisy checked room after room, until there was only one room left in the hallway she was in. It was the very last one, at the end of the hallway -and the ship.

She sprinted to the door, just as alarms started blaring. She sucked in a breath, and ran into the Docks. Workers and guards alike stopped their jobs with shouts and ran to her.

Daisy weaved in between two Kree, and jumped over some crates. She spotted a small ship, the door to it wide open. Daisy's heart raced as she realized.

She was going home!

Daisy was going home, to Jemma, Fitz, Mack, Elena, May, Couls-

Daisy felt something hit her, knocking her down to the ground. Before she could gather her bearings, a strange type of cuffs were placed around her wrists and ankles, and attached to the floor, keeping her pinned down.

She couldn't get up, and couldn't only watch helplessly as Kirvva knocked her out cold.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Taryan, Kirvva, and a Kree doctor were locked in a room, the air tense and dark.

Taryan let out a roar, and shoved a table over. "She _almost_ escaped!" He yelled, rage taking over him.

"If she can get out without her powers _and_ not feel pain, _how_ are we going to keep her _under control_?!" He screamed, knocking over more innocent furniture.

"We kill her." Kirvva suggested, nonchalantly looking down at her long, perfect nails.

 _"_ _P_ _ardon me_?" Taryan asked, appalled. Kirvva shrugged as the Doctor bristled.

"Why would we do that?" The upset man inquired, eyes trying to decipher the sly Kree.

"We have the technology to bring her back to life." Kirvva explained, sighing. "And we know it isn't a pleasant experience for humans."

"If I may interject," the Doctor stepped forward, finally speaking, "This could do more damage than good - we could drive her to insanity!"

"Yes, but we will be careful. . ." Taryan grinned. "You're both dismissed."

"But-" The Doctor sputtered, but flinched as Kirvva turned her gaze to her.

"You dare question us?!" She spat, the Doctor frantically shaking her head and rushing away.

Kirvva smirked at Taryan, and said, "That's what I thought."

She glided out of the room, her heels making a chilling clicking sound. Kirvva nodded at the guards in front of Daisy's room.

"She has just woken up." One informed her.

"Thank you." Kirvva unsheathed her knife, always resting on her thigh.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Daisy sat on her cot, staring down at her hands, tears silently sliding down her cheeks.

She failed. She really failed, and now she will never escape.

She looked up at the figure that entered, only to lower her gaze again.

"Oh Daisy, Daisy, Daisy. . ." Kirvva said with fake sympathy. "My flower, why did you have to do such a foolish thing?"

No reaction rose from girl.

"I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now."

Still nothing.

Kirvva sighed. "Don't worry," she slashed Daisy's throat. "I'll make it quick."

Daisy smiled as she choked on her own blood, angering Kirvva. She maintained her cool persona, and smiled back.

"I'll see you real soon."

Daisy's smile fell, her eyes filling with fear as she realized what she meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that was fun to write! 😆 I also changed the dividers, as you can see. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> ~TREMORS


	8. ⚪⚫Chapter Eight⚫⚪

_Darkness. . ._

_Absence. . ._

_A void. . ._

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

_Light._

_Pain._

_No, no pain. . ._

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

_Fear._

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

E _mptiness._

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Daisy woke up with a sharp gasp, her hands flying up to her throat. Her fingers trembled  as they brushed over a bump, a line, a _scar._

She was fine.

Except that she _wasn't._ There was this hole inside of her, so big and consuming that she couldn't feel _anything_ but _fear_.

It was awful.

"Good evening, Daisy."

The girl jumped, trembling at the new voice. She squinted her eyes at the alien, and realized it was the same doctor that took care of her when this hell all started.

"I'll alert Kirvva and Taryan of your consciousn-" The Doctor was interrupted.

"N-no!" Daisy sputtered, eyes wide and frantic. "Please, no. . ."

The Doctor's eyes softened, until she looked away. "I'm calling them." She ignored Daisy's pleas, walking to the door. She paused, and whispered an "I'm sorry," and then left.

Daisy's breathing quickened, until she couldn't breathe at all. She grabbed at her chest, pawing at it. _Why couldn't she breathe? It was so hard to breathe?_

It got tighter and tighter, until she finally gasped in air, her breathing shuddering. She couldn't stop trembling, her hands flying down to grasp at the blankets, at something to ground her. She couldn't stop shaking, _she couldn't breath_ e - _no, in. In. IN._

Daisy let out a heart breaking _sob_ because of _so_ many things. She failed. She failed so bad, to save herself. She failed so bad at just _dying_ and staying in that eternal sleep. And the worst part of it?

It _broke_ her. She's _terrified_.

Daisy could hear her captors coming, so she forced herself to complete calming down exercises with May - _gosh that seemed like a lifetime ago._ _So many months ago._

She stared down at her hands clasped in her lap, not daring to look up at the ones her ruined her so bad. She has no say in _anything_ , not even in death. She's just their _toy,_ their _puppet_ , their _Destroyer of Worlds._

And she couldn't do anything about it.

"Good to see you -alive, not dead, of course." Taryan chuckled. "We also added a little something, to your neck."

Daisy's hands immediately went to the scar, but let her hands trail down to her collarbone, sure enough, a thick disk about a inch in diameter was there. Daisy grimaced when she realized it was embedded in her skin.

"You see, both your trainer and I thought we needed a better system to, er, _contro_ l you." He smiled, and held up a tiny remote with two identical buttons. "One button turns that thing off. The other releases a deadly shock that will kill you instantly."

Daisy's hand clenched around it as her eyes welled up with unshed tears.

"Nuh a ah." Kirvva shook her head. "Don't yank it out, that'll trigger it."

"Now, training will resume tomorrow. I have guests arriving in a few weeks, about five. _You_ will be the star of the show." Taryan informed the terrified girl. "I want your rebellious fit to be over with. Understand?"

Daisy hesitated a second, until she nodded.

Kirvva and Taryan smirked at each other, knowing they've finally reached her.

"Good." Kirvva praised. "See you tomorrow, my flower."

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

_SPACE_

Coulson and the team have been searching for Daisy for _four months and a half months._ That's four and a half months too long.

Spirits were low. Hope seemed to be fading away.

The only one stubborn enough to truly keep going was Coulson, and he had just returned from death when this all started.

Fitz was sitting in his lab, flicking a pen back and forth, his eyes lazily watching it, his thoughts a million miles away.

Until he heard this soft beeping noise.

A noise he's been waiting for.

Fitz stumbled out of his chair and rushed over to his computers, his hand coming up to his mouth in shock and pure joy.

"Guys," He whispered, and then shouted, "GUYS."

Fitz grabbed his tablet and ran out, yelling for the team. By the time they all gathered, he was literally jumping in place.

"I found her." He smiled. "Daisy - I _found_ her! We can go get her, we - she's coming home!"

There was a moment of shock, and then everyone burst into cheers and tears.

"How long?"

Fitz turned to Coulson. "Pardon?"

"How long will it take us to get there?"

Fitz gestured down at his tablet. "Around. . . eight weeks. She's in a neighbouring solar system, near an unnamed isolated star, less than half of a light year away."

"Eight weeks?" 

"I know right, it's crazy how fast we can go with our - and Shuri's (most Shuri's) - modifications-"

"That's too long." Coulson said, frowning slightly.

"Too long?" Jemma laughed. "A light year takes 37, 200 years to travel. To travel half of that in _eigh_ t weeks. . .it's. . .phenomenal!"

"Right of course. . ." Coulson sighed.

He just hoped they weren't too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and two more chapters like right after I posted chapter seven. XD I was too excited! Also I finally started watching Season Six and it's looking so good! I probably won't be including it in this fanfic. 
> 
> ~TREMORS


	9. ⚪⚫Chapter Nine⚫⚪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry,,,,this is a filler chapter!!

Daisy, now that she had a 'leash and collar,' was allowed to roam around wherever. However, she stuck to three places; her room, the training room, and wherever Taryan and Kirvva needed her.

Right now, she was in her room, sitting on her bed instead of sleeping.

She felt different. Violated, in a strange way. She was dead, but they went inside her and dragged life back to her body. They may have brought her life, but they left behind her soul.

Gosh, she wanted to just _cry_. This wasn't fair, and it was just pure _awful._ Daisy wished she just stayed dead.

She briefly wondered if she was dead long enough, they couldn't bring her back. Before her mind could follow the dark trail, Kirvva prowled over to her.

"Training again. We have something special planned."

She left Daisy sitting there, confused. They already completed training today - _so many left dead, and yet here you are BREATHING-_ so why was she being called in again?

Daisy reluctantly made her way to the training arena, and saw a group of alien children from several species huddled together. Her heart dropped, not wanting to know what will happen to them.

"You see, Daisy," Taryan began once she entered, "I need to know one hundred percent that you'll obey me."

The children were pushed and shoved forward, closer to the girl.

"Kill them. All of them." He sounded _happy_.

Fear bubbled up and rose inside Daisy, almost consuming her, but she stood her ground. "No." She whispered.

"What was that? I couldn't really hear-"

"NO. I won't kill these- these _kids_." Daisy glared at Taryan. He sighed, and nodded at Kirvva. The Kree pulled out her remote, and with a grin, pushed the button.

Daisy didn't feel a thing.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

"Now that you're back, alive, let's try again. Kill them."

"N-no. . .please. . ."

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Daisy was murdered four more times. She could almost laugh at the thought of being dead a total of six times, but some voice inside her head said that was just her going insane.

She stared at the white ceiling, fighting back tears.

_"Please. . .please don't make me kill them."_

You're a monster.

 _"I'm not_ making _you do anything."_

You're weak.

 _"I'm sorry. I am so_ so _sor-sorry."_

Pathetic.

_They screamed. She tried to make it quick, she swears._

How could she _ever_ go back to S.H.I.E.L.D.?

How could they. . .want her back?

Did they know the sins she's committed in this hell?

Is that why they haven't come for her?

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

"Today will be a very busy day. So will tomorrow, as Taryan's guests will be arriving in two days." Kirvva informed Daisy. "We need to get you ready."

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Forty eight hours. In only forty eight hours, they will be where Daisy has been, as long as things run smoothly.

Coulson hadn't sleep in days, preparing and worrying and making sure they were one hundred percent ready.

Jemma was sitting, reading a book when Fitz sat down across from her. She set down her book, and smiled up at him.

"Eight weeks. . ." She whispered. "It's amazing. Imagine where we can go, what we can explore!"

Fitz returned her smile. "And in a few days, we will have Daisy again."

There was a happy moment of silence, thoughts filled with dreams of joy and celebrations.

"Should we name the star Daisy's near?" Fitz asked, causing Jemma to giggle.

"And what would we name it?"

"I dunno. . .Victory?"

"I'm sure some star was already named that." Jemma gently shook her head.

"Well then, something to do with celebration." Fitz grinned. Jemma laughed, enjoying the rare, happy moment.

Besides, it's been months since everyone was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ok so I know I should be torturing you guys and make you wait but I'm honestly too excited! Also, I'm posting Chapter Ten like right after this, so be ready!!
> 
> ~TREMORS
> 
> P.s. Fitzsimmons makes me soft uwu


	10. ⚪⚫Chapter Ten⚫⚪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's nice and long (maybe not long but action packed) uwu (help me I can't stop saying uwu)

Daisy thought this whole "I tamed the Destroyer of Worlds, watch how cool and controlled she is" show was getting old and was utter bull crap, but she knew better than to say so.

As she stood outside the close door, listening to the opening speech Taryan was giving, her mind wandered to what Kirvva said yesterday.

_They were training, and Daisy was feeling sick to her stomach about tomorrow. She knew that after tomorrow, she'd be exposed. The universe would know she's broken, and Taryan would finally be able to use her as his soldier, destroying civilizations and tearing apart worlds._

_Kirvva rolled her eyes at her_ _panic-_ _striken_ _face, and marched up to the shorter girl. "You need to fix this. You can't show such weakness tomorrow, you'll look like a fool, make Taryan look like a fool, make_ me _look like a fool!"_

_Daisy opened her mouth, trying to think of a response, only to close it._

_"Hah. See? You're pathetic." Kirvva sneered. "Tomorrow, you will be the Destroyer of Worlds, and you will act like it. Or else. . .I'll push the button."_

Daisy's face hardened over. She couldn't be toyed with again.

She felt her inhibitor turn off. She heard Taryan call her name. She watched as the door opened.

The Destroyer of Worlds went in there with the room shaking.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

"Alright, so we're gonna sneak on bored, find a map or someone or will _kindl_ y give us directions, grab Daisy, and hightail it outta there." Coulson paced. "Any questions?"

No one spoke.

"Ok, let's go in with two groups of three. Fitzsimmons with May, Coulson and Elena with me. We'll split once we bored the ship." Mack ordered.

May went back to the cockpit, and steered their tiny ship to the massive one. She answered the expected call. "Unidentified spacecraft, this is Master Taryan Kasius' ship. Dock and prepare to be boarded."

"We'll have company once we land!" May informed the rest of the group, though no one was really surprised.

Once the Kree guards entered the ship, they found only one person; Coulson.

"State your business, Terrian, or prepare to be exterminated." One spoke.

"Gee, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Coulson asked.

The Kree was not amused, and raised his gun along with the other two. "Last chance, _human_."

"Hm, I don't think I will." He said with a sigh. Before the guards could react, they were knocked out from behind by May, Mack, and Yo-yo. "That was fun, now let's go!"

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

May and her team left the others behind, making there own way. "Two incoming heat signatures." Fitz warned, watching the heat scanner.

They were quickly taken down, and they continued.

"I thought we were supposed to get directions from one of them?" Jemma whispered, but stopped at May's glare. So everyone was a little angry at the blue scum, it made sense.

They walked down hallway after hallway, until Fitz stopped. "There's only one person inside there."

They burst inside the room, to find a Kree woman. "Ah, Terrians. How did you get on bored? You obviously haven't been here."

Jemma raised her pistol at her, finger ready at the trigger. "Where's Daisy." She asked, more of ordered. The Kree looked mildly surprised, until she smirked.

"Ah, you are Daisy's old team. . .it took you quite a long time to get here." She said. "Let me introduce myself; I am Kirvva, Daisy's. . . _trainer_."

"I'm May, the person who's about to wipe you out of existence."

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

It started simple.

_Show them you can break a weapon without touching it! Show them you can break multiple!_

_Show them you can fight and kill humans and_ _inhumans_ _, multiple at once! Show them you can break spines!_

Now she was up against five, heavily armed, well trained Kree.

Daisy hates Kree.

She gave them hell.

Daisy gave no mercy to the first one to attack her. She broke one leg, then the other. While he collapsed, she broke his arms. He screamed agony, and Daisy quaked his spine and neck to pieces.

The next two she didn't use her powers, just her fists and mind. It didn't make her any less violent.

Daisy lunged another Kree, and used a knife she stole from one of the dead ones. Before he could react, she stabbed him in between his eyes, and with a yell, she stabbed where his heart would be, then his lungs, his chest, his stomach, _everywhere-_

Emotions forced down and bottled up, taken out on him.

She stopped when she was ripped off the body, and thrown across the room.

The final Kree shot her leg to keep her down, but she felt _nothing._ She shot back up, and enjoyed the fear in his eyes as he shot her other leg and got no reaction.

She quickly killed him, and the room was dead silent.

 _You're insane._ She couldn't disagree with the voice this time.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

May was the first one to pounce, and the two girls fought, both well trained. Both knew how to fight, and they were good, their strengths seeming to match.

May swung, Kirvva ducked while going for her legs, only for May sidestep and reach for her neck. Before she could grab it, however, Kirvva snatched her arm, and in one smooth move, whirled them around and slammed her to the ground.

She pulled out her knife, grinning. "I can't have you bothering Daisy right now. . .she's in the middle of her big show."

Jemma suddenly smacked Kirvva's head with her gun, and while it wasn't enough to knock her out, it was enough to distract her so May could switch their positions.

"Where. Is. She." May growled, tired of the wait.

"I already told you. Besides, I wouldn't try, Taryan has the entrance heavily guarded." Kirvva's face morphed into a sly, sadistic one. "You should go home while you still can. Daisy's broken; you won't be able to fix her, she'll never be the same again."

"What did you do to her?!" May yelled, shaking the alien. " _Tell me!_ "

Kirvva laughed. "I made her _scream_. I made her _beg_ and _bleed_. I made her-"

May punched her unconscious, and got off of her.

"Let's go. We heard enough."

The trio left the Kree behind, blood boiling and skin crawling.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪

Coulson, Mack, and Elena made their way through the ship, Yo-yo always scouting every turn and checking every turn.

She zipped back, her face grim. "There's a lot of blue people guarding one door. I think Daisy's in there."

"Let's go then." Coulson started. "Can you take out their weapons?"

Elena grinned, and in another second she was back, shouts of confusion heard down the hall. "Done."

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

The team has quickly and quietly took out the guards, and entered room. They were shock with the unexpected scene, but played along.

They were in an arena kind of room, but they were above it. There were seats filled with different kinds of aliens looking down at -

_Daisy._

They say down without drawing too much attention, and watched the show.

Five Kree entered the arena, looking a lot stronger then the fragile ( _since when was she so thin and. . .defeated looking?_ ) girl.

They watched as Daisy violently killed the first four, looking like a crazed animal by the time she got to the fourth. Coulson took in a shaky breath, not expecting his Daisy to be so different now.

They helplessly watched as she was thrown off, and her leg shot. But when she jumped back up again, whispers broke out among the onlookers.

Mack had to put a hand on Coulson's shoulder to keep him down when she was shot again.

The Kree quickly went down, and everyone went quiet.

The tense silence ended as people stood and clapped, cheering at how wonderful the Destroyer of Worlds was. Daisy's head shot up to the small crowd, and she warily scanned it, her eyes widening as she made eye contact with Coulson.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Daisy didn't expect the sudden cheering, and it startled her, making her jump. She watched the crowd congratulate her, disgusted with herself. But then, _but then_ , saw them.

Coulson.

Mack.

Elena.

_They're here._

Oh gosh, they just watched her violently murder the Kree without regret. _They for sure won't want you now._

Before she could secure with the voice, she saw the door behind Taryan and his guests open, and out came May, with Fitzsimmons. The whole team. Her family.

Coulson looked behind him, and saw May. They made eye contact and nodded. Coulson nodded at Mack and Yo-yo, and the team pulled out their ICERS.

Hell broke loose.

Screams erupted from the crowd, and sleeping bodies dropped like flies until Taryan remained.

"Ah ah ah!" He waved a little remote in front of their faces. "I wouldn't shoot me. If I push one of these buttons, little Daisy _dies_."

They all glanced at each other, trying to determine if he was bluffing.

Daisy quaked herself up there, landing in front of the team. Before anyone could do anything, she quaked the remote apart.

"You have no power over me." Daisy snapped his neck. Taryan was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .uh, oof? 
> 
> Lol, when I was first planning and writing this book, it was only gonna be ten chapters long, but don't worry! There are still a few more!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> ~TREMORS


	11. ⚪⚫Chapter Eleven⚫⚪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, uh, suicide warning???

There was a tense silence, everyone in shock and disbelief.

"I can't believe it. . .he's just. . .dead." Jemma murmured, breaking everyone out of the spell.

"Daisy." Coulson rushed over to her, arms open for hug, but when Daisy flinched away, he stopped. "Oh gosh, Daisy, are you okay? I am so, _so sorry_ it took us so long."

Tears sprung to Daisy's eyes, but she stayed silent.

"Let's talk more on the ship." May suggested. "Let's go home." Everyone nodded in agreement, all shuffling towards the door. All except for one.

"I can't."

They froze, and turned to the girl who was still staring at Taryan.

"I-I can't go back."

"Tremors. . .Taryan, he's dead. You're free." Mack reassured.

"Th-that doesn't change the-the fact," Daisy took a deep, shuddering breath. "That I. . . _murdere_ d innocent people."

No one knew what to say, so she continued.

"I killed them. Kree, humans, inhumans, aliens, _kids._ It didn't matter. I killed them."

Jemma stepped forward. "Daisy-"

Daisy spun around, eyes wide. "I didn't want to. I d-didn't want to-to k-kill th-em, but they, they _made_ me."

The room started shaking, unnerving the team. The last time this happened was. . .well, a long time.

"They killed me." Daisy's voice rose, and she locked eyes with Coulson, who looked close to tears. " _Six_ times they killed me, and each time they just brought me back to life. Why couldn't they have just left me dead?"

"Daisy, I need you to calm down." May tried to put a calming hand on the girl's shoulder.

"No!" Daisy accidentally sent her flying across the room, and the shaking worsened as Daisy realized what she had done. "Oh gosh, May, I-"

Daisy looked at her team, her family. _They don't want you. They're only here because they don't want you killing for Taryan._

Daisy eyed the ledge, and quickly determined that, yes, it was high enough to _end this._

Elena's eyes widened as she knew what Daisy was going to do. Daisy dashed towards the ledge, but Elena sped over to her before she could jump.

"Jemma!" Elena barked, ignoring Daisy's cried and pleas. Jemma understood, and quickly iced the girl.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Daisy felt groggy, her head feeling melted and fried, a deep tiredness aching in her bones.

Her vision was blurry, but she managed to make out the figure beside her bed.

"May?" Daisy slurred. Gosh, why was it so hard to speak? To think? "Wha' happ'n'd?"

"A lot, Daisy." She stroked her hair.

"W're ar' we?"

"The Zephyr. Simmons has you on some sedatives, so you might feel a little sleepy." May soothed.

"A li'le?!" Daisy gave her a tired, lopsided grin. "I'm ex'ahs'ed."

May laughed, but it sounded forced and sad. "Then go to sleep, sweetheart."

Daisy only hummed in content.

"Are you still awake, Daisy?" May whispered.

"Yeah." She tried to nod, but all she did was sink into more pillows - _since when did she have so many pillows?_

 _"_ Can you tell me what this is?" May tapped the disk embedded inbetween Daisy's collarbone.

Daisy frowned. "Tar'an used it to kill me."

May was silent for a moment, her hand still. "Like a. . .kill switch?"

Daisy giggled. "Yeah, a kill swi'h."

May resumed petting her head. "Go back to sleep Daisy. You need it."

"Call me swee'hear' again." Daisy whined. "I liked it."

"Alright, then go back to sleep, _sweetheart."_ May smiled, pain in her eyes. How could this be the same Daisy who tried to kill herself only two hours ago?"

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Daisy was slowly eased off the sedative once they were four weeks away from Earth. The more Daisy was in the conscious world, the quieter she became. It broke the team's heart, but Coulson was hurt the most. He was with her almost constantly.

"Where are we going?" Daisy whispered one day when it was just her and Coulson.

"Wakanda. Their princess is super smart, she can get that. . .thing out of you, safely." He explained. They both knew what the 'thing' was.

Daisy nodded. "How are you still alive?"

"The princess actually saved me, along with Captain America's and your blood. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not."

They sat in the silence.

"I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner."

"Coulson."

"We should've tried harder!"

" _Coulson._ "

"We should've been faster!"

" _Coulson!"_ Daisy snapped. "What you should've done is left me behind. But you didn't. Now stop apologizing."

"Daisy-"

"Just go." Daisy rolled over so her back was facing her mentor.

Coulson hesitated, but reluctantly got up. He stopped at the door. "I don't regret bringing you back. Not one bit, Daisy, so don't you forget it."

He left before she could retaliate.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

"Your legs must be _aching_ right now." Elena was shaking pain killers out of their little bottle. "I mean, two gunshots? One in _each leg?!"_

Daisy shrugged.

Elena grabbed the pills, and held them out to her with a cup of water. Daisy shook her head.

"I don't need them."

"If this is you going 'I deserve this pain,' then I will literally shove them down your throat." Elena frowned.

"No, I really don't need them. I can't feel any pain." Daisy explained.

"None? None at all?"

"None. They. . .did stuff to me in there, y'know."

"Hm. . .Is that why when blue guy shot you twice, you jumped right back up and tackled him?" Elena rose an eyebrow.

Daisy gave her a dry laugh. "Yeah. . ."

"You know, in a lot different circumstances, that would've been super cool." Elena shrugged.

And for the first time in six months, Daisy kinda wanted to smile.

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Fitz knocked on the always open door, and timidly walked in. He sat down in the chair by her bed.

"I would ask how you are, but we both know you aren't even close to fine." He said.

Daisy scoffed. "I killed people. A lot of innocent people."

Fitz scrubbed at his beard for a second.

"You know, after we got out of the Framework. . .I was mortified."

Daisy warily rose her eyes to his face - but not to his eyes. She never met their eyes.

"I felt _awful_. I _hated_ myself. I got in a really dark spot and. . .one night, I almost killed myself."

_What?_

"What?"

"Yeah. I only told May, and Jemma was the one who, who talked me out of it." Fitz sighed. "And then I forced that other inhibitor out of your neck, and all those feelings and thoughts came back. I've had repercussions, recovery hasn't been easy. It won't ever be. But. . .it's always possible."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is. . ." Daisy slowly met his eyes. "I understand. A lot better than they do. But we're all willing to listen to you. . ."

"Thanks. . ."

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

"How'd it go?" Jemma asked Fitz once he left her room.

"She. . .She actually looked at me in the eyes!" He beamed.

They both shared a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are sadly nearing the end of this fic, and I was wondering if you wanted a sequel with a longer, detailed recovery process for Daisy. . .that took place during Infinity War??
> 
> ~TREMORS


	12. ⚪⚫Chapter Twelve⚫⚪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh it's so cringey, but whatever

_Six months._

_Twenty six weeks._

_One hundred, eighty two days._

_Four thousand, three hundred sixty eight hours._

_Two hundred sixty two thousand, eighty minutes._

_Fifteen_ million, _seven hundred twenty four thousand, right hundred seconds._

There are so many seconds.

But she's home. She's free. _It doesn't feel like it_.

"Oh shush, we can't feel anything." Daisy muttered to herself.

_You've tried, huh? Bringing out the long sleeves again-_

"Shut up." She growled.

_They went through all of the trouble to save you, only to get a broken toy instead._

"Shut. Up!"

"Daisy." The said girl jumped, and turned to see Mack. "We arrived."

She gave him an obviously fake smile, and nodded. "'k, thanks."

Mack turned to leave, but then hesitated. "Tremors, if you aren't ok, that's fine, you don't have to hide it from us-"

"I am fine." Daisy snapped, and then shoved past him.

" _We watched you try to commit suicide."_ Went unsaid.

She's been doing this a lot more lately, even if it was all obvious. Brushing off the pitying stares and concerned questions, plastering on grins, pretending she's fine-

_Fake it till you make it, huh?_

Lashing out when she felt threatened, invaded. But when she was left alone, it fell apart. She fell apart. She was left alone with her dark thoughts, that _stupid_ voice, and the little knife hidden under her pillow.

_Trying to feel pain again, so sad._

But her methods were making things worse.

No one on the team knew what to do, leaving Daisy alone. Perhaps alone a little too much.

A _in't that the truth._

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

The team finally arrived in Wakanda, ready to finally get the kill switch out of Daisy's chest.

They greeted T'Challa, and quickly explained to Shuri the problem.

"It kills you as soon as it's pulled?" She confirmed. Daisy nodded.

"Supposedly." The princess hummed in response, thinking.

"Let's get you inside, this will be. . .tricky."

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Coulson paced outside of the room Shuri, along with Jemma, were operating on Daisy. May shot him a glare.

"You're starting to make _me_ nervous, sir down." She ordered, and he reluctantly obeyed.

"Nervous?" Elena joked. "Since when does Melinda May get nervous?!"

"Since her teammate was in serious danger." A new, female voice spoke. The agents turned, and saw Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, and Sam Wilson.

"Its been a while." Steve spoke. "I'm assuming that's Daisy in there?" He gestured to the door. They nodded.

"Yeah, it took us a long time." Fitz sighed.

"Yeah, well, at least you weren't too late." Sam reassured.

"We can't stay long, we just wanted to show you something." Nat passed May a tablet, and the group crowded around her. On the tablet was a news report.

"Famous genius Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man, has reportedly gone missing after the alien attack." A blonde woman spoke. Underneath her read, "вreaĸιng newѕ: alιenѕ aттacĸ new yorĸ agaιn. wнaт wιll we do now тнaт тнe avengerѕ нave вroĸen υp?"

"Donut shaped alien spaceships attacked New York earlier today." Steve said. "We have a pretty good guess where they are going next."

"And where would that be?" Mack asked.

"Scotland." Nat started walking away. "We have two Avengers to pick up."

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Daisy rubbed her bandaged chest, surprised (but not really glad) to be alive. She looked up at the person who entered.

"Captain America." She rose an eyebrow. "What brings you in here."

He held out his hand, and she shook it. "Agent Johnson. Please, call me Steve."

"Only if you call me Daisy."

He smiled. "That's fair. I just wanted to meet the person Coulson went to space for."

Daisy shrugged. "Eh, I'm Quake. That's all really."

"Well, I'm glad I could meet you, Quake." Steve chuckled. "I'm going on a recon mission, but we'll be back here in a few days. Take care of Phil for me, will you?"

"Of course, Cap."

⚪⚪⚪⚪⚫⚫⚫⚪⚪⚪⚪

Natasha was waiting for Steve to get on their ship. "You weren't getting to friendly with that Johnson girl, were you?" She asked, smirking.

"Of course not, Tasha." Steve smiled.

"Don't let me hold you back, Steve." Her face grew serious. "We can't be something, not right now. So don't let me hold you back."

"You're not." He promised. "I'm choosing to wait. I'll wait for however long I have to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And. . .that's it! I'm going to end the book here!! I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for your support! I decided I will be making a sequel rewriting Infinity War with Daisy in it. Thanks!
> 
> ~TREMORS
> 
> P.S. If I can't have Clintasha then I choose Romangoers uwu


End file.
